Mario's Storyine
by Thegeniusyoshi
Summary: The complete storyline of the Mario universe.
1. Yoshi's Island

**(Note: This does not include the tv show, the movie, and some side games.)**

**(Note: This is my version. Please don't blame me if I get anything wrong)**

**This is the storyline of the mario games. Read the notes up top before beginning. This will put the games in order that they happened in the Mario universe.**

**1. Yoshi's island.**

**Yes, this is the first Mario-related thing that happened in the mario universe. Mario has been born a few days or hours or minutes or seconds ago. Bowser tells kamek to kidnap baby mario and baby luigi. Kamek succeeds with Luigi, but with Mario, he fell just out of her reach onto yoshi's island. More specifically, onto a green yoshi's back. This make Yoshi one of the first faces Mario saw. Yoshi then decides to carry baby Mario and find baby...**

**Mario: "Wait!"**

**Me: "What?"**

**Mario: "I wonder if that's the same yoshi that I met in space."**

**Me: "Probably."**

**Mario: "Gotta go! I have a yoshi to thank!"**

**Me: "Ok then, onto the next game."**

**Luigi: "Wait!"**

**Me: "Now what?"**

**Luigi: "You forgot to put my name at the end of the paragraph."**

**Me: "Oh yeah."**

** Luigi.**

**Me: "Ok. Happy now?"**

**Luigi: "Yes."**

**Luigi: "I also have a yoshi to thank. See ya!"**

**Me: "Ok. Onto Yoshi's Island DS!"**


	2. Yoshi's Island DS

2. Yoshi's island DS (Baby POV)

This game occurs just 10 minutes after Yoshi's island has ended. Baby Mario and baby Luigi have just gotten home. Suddenly, Bowser time travels to this moment in time...

Bowser: "Gwahahaha! Make this story tomy liking now!"

Me: "Uh oh, looks like bowser has time traveled again."

Bowser: "Make me a great story about me killing Mario, NOW!"

Me: "Ok."

Bowser is awesome. He kills Mario. The end.

Bowser: "Gwahahahahaha!"

(Bowser time travels back.)

Me: "Now I can get rid of that horrible story."

B r s aw s . o. e e .

Me: "Now back to the storyline."

. Bowser kidnaps several babies, including baby Luigi. Mario once again falls onto Yoshi's back, followed shortly by baby princess Peach. Yoshi goes to bowser's castle to rescue all the babies. Along the way, Yoshi meets baby DK and...

Mario: "I always knew DK looked familiar!"

Me: "Back to the story."

baby Wario. Most surprisingly, baby Bowser allies with Yoshi.

Mario, Luigi, and Peach: "Gotta go! Have a yoshi to thank!"

DK: "Ooh ooh! (Gotta go! Have a yoshi to thank!)"

Wario: "Hmmph! That yoshi wasn't letting me have all the coins! I have no reason to thank it!"

(Yoshi comes in.)

Yoshi: "Yoshi! (Thank you Wario for helping me on the journey to save baby Luigi! By the way, here's all the coins I found back then.)"

(Yoshi gives Wario a sack of coins weighing 2013 tons.)

Wario: "Uhhhhh, thanks?"

Me: "Ok, lets move on to Mario and Luigi partners in time."


	3. Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time

3. Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time

About 6 months later, baby Mario and baby Luigi go to the newly-built Peach's castle to play with baby princess peach. Baby bowser tries to kidnap Peach, but Mario defeats him for the first time. In an unexpected turn of events, alien shroobs invade...

Alarms: "WARNING! WARNING! THE SHROOBS ARE INVADING!"

Me: "Uh, oh. Good thing I installed that anti-shroob beam on top of Spaceship Mario. And the button to fire it is in here."

Me: (Pushes button.)

Me: "There. That should take care of that problem. Now back to the story."

. Meanwhile, about 24 years in the future, Professor E. Gadd is letting Peach try his time machine. Peach is captured by shroobs, and Mario and Luigi travel back in time to save her. They are helped by baby Mario and baby Luigi.

Me: "Now for the unknown years."


	4. The Unknown Years

4. The Unknown Years

These are the years between Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time and the next Mario game. There is no information about these years that I could find. Maybe this is when all of the fanfic stories happen. Maybe this is when the TV show comes in. Maybe there is...

Mario: "Wait!"

Me: "What?"

Mario: "I know what happened in those years."

Me: "What happened?"

Mario: "Ask Luigi."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Mario told me that you know what happened in the unknown years."

Luigi: "Ask Wario"

Me: "Ok"

Me: "Luigi told me that you know what happened in the unknown years."

Wario: "Ask Waluigi"

Me: "Ok"

Me: "Wario told me that you know what happened in the unknown years."

Waluigi: "Ask Peach"

Me: "Ok"

Me: "Wauigi told me that you know what happened in the unknown years."

Peach: "Ask Daisy"

Me: "Ok"

Me: "Peach told me that you know what happened in the unknown years."

Daisy: "Ask Rosalina"

Me: "Ok"

Me: "Daisy told me that you know what happened in the unknown years."

Rosalina: "Ask Lubba."

Me: "Ok"

Me: "Rosalina told me that you know what happened in the unknown years."

Lubba: "Ask DK"

Me: "Ok"

Me: "Lubba told me that you know what happened in the unknown years."

DK: "Ooh ooh! (Ask Bowser.)"

Me: "Ok"

Me: "DK told me that you know what happened in the unknown years."

Bowser: "Ask Bowser Jr."

Me: "Ok"

Me: "Bowser told me that you know what happened in the unknown years."

Bowser Jr.: "Ask Yoshi"

Me: "Ok"

Me: "Bowser Jr. told me that you know what happened in the unknown years."

Yoshi: "Yoshi! (Ask Mario.)"

Me: "Ok"

Me: "Yoshi told me that you know what happened in the unknown years."

Mario: "Ask Luigi"

Me: "Ok"

Me: "Mario told me that you know what happened in the unknown years."

Luigi: "Ask Wario"

Me: "Ok"

Me: "Luigi told me that you know what happened in the unknown years."

Wario: "Ask Waluigi"

Me: "Ok"

Me: "Wario told me that you know what happened in the unknown years."

Waluigi: "Ask Peach"

Me: "Ok"

Me: "Wauigi told me that you know what happened in the unknown years."

Peach: "Ask Daisy"

Me: "Ok"

Me: "Peach told me that you know what happened in the unknown years."

Daisy: "Ask Rosalina"

Me: "Ok"

Me: "Daisy told me that you know what happened in the unknown years."

Rosalina: "Ask Lubba."

Me: "Ok"

Me: "Rosalina told me that you know what happened in the unknown years."

Lubba: "Ask DK"

Me: "Ok"

Me: "Lubba told me that you know what happened in the unknown years."

DK: "Ooh ooh! (Ask Bowser.)"

Me: "Ok"

Me: "DK told me that you know what happened in the unknown years."

Bowser: "Ask Bowser Jr."

Me: "Ok"

Me: "Bowser told me that you know what happened in the unknown years."

Bowser Jr.: "Ask Yoshi"

Me: "Ok"

Me: "Bowser Jr. told me that you know what happened in the unknown years."

Yoshi: "Yoshi! (Ask Mario.)"

Me: "Ok"

Me: "Yoshi told me that you know what happened in the unknown years."

Mario: "Ask Luigi"

Me: "Ok"

Me: "Mario told me that you know what happened in the unknown years."

Luigi: "Ask Wario"

Me: "Ok"

Me: "Luigi told me that you know what happened in the unknown years."

Wario: "Ask Waluigi"

Me: "Ok"

Me: "Wario told me that you know what happened in the unknown years."

Waluigi: "Ask Peach"

Me: "Ok"

Me: "Wauigi told me that you know what happened in the unknown years."

Peach: "Ask Daisy"

Me: "Ok"

Me: "Peach told me that you know what happened in the unknown years."

Daisy: "Ask Rosalina"

Me: "Ok"

Me: "Daisy told me that you know what happened in the unknown years."

Rosalina: "Ask Lubba."

Me: "Ok"

Me: "Rosalina told me that you know what happened in the unknown years."

Lubba: "Ask DK"

Me: "Ok"

Me: "Lubba told me that you know what happened in the unknown years."

DK: "Ooh ooh! (Ask Bowser.)"

Me: "Ok"

Me: "DK told me that you know what happened in the unknown years."

Bowser: "Ask Bowser Jr."

Me: "Ok"

Me: "Bowser told me that you know what happened in the unknown years."

Bowser Jr.: "Ask Yoshi"

Me: "Ok"

Me: "Bowser Jr. told me that you know what happened in the unknown years."

Yoshi: "Yoshi! (Ask Mario.)"

Me: "Ok"

Me: "Yoshi told me that you know what happened in the unknown years."

Mario: "Ask Luigi"

Me: "I've already done this 3 times! Can you please tell me?"

Mario: "I went to school."

Me: "FINALLY!"

Me: "I guess now I can make a new paragraph."

4. The Known Years

Mario goes to school during these years.

Me: "Now for Donkey Kong."


	5. Donkey Kong

5. Donkey Kong

In this game, Mario has to rescue Pauline (Who was possibly Mario's girlfriend at the time.)...

Mario: "She was NOT my girlfriend."

Me: "Really?"

Mario: "Yes."

Luigi: "He's lying."

Me: "Oh well lets just get back to the storyline."

... from Donkey Kong...

Mario: "No she wasn't!"

Luigi: "Yes she was!"

Mario: "No she wasn't!"

Luigi: "Yes she was!"

Mario: "No she wasn't!"

Luigi: "Yes she was!"

Mario: "No she wasn't!"

Luigi: "Yes she was!"

Mario: "No she wasn't!"

Luigi: "Yes she was!"

Mario: "No she wasn't!"

Luigi: "Yes she was!"

Mario: "No she wasn't!"

Luigi: "Yes she was!"

Mario: "No she wasn't!"

Luigi: "Yes she was!"

Mario: "No she wasn't!"

Luigi: "Yes she was!"

Mario: "No she wasn't!"

Luigi: "Yes she was!"

Me: "Please be quiet, I'm trying to write the storyline."

Mario and Luigi: "Oh. Ok."

Me: "Now for Super Mario Bros."


End file.
